


First date

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have their first date and things don't go as they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date

Daichi was panicking. He had been out with Suga many times before, but this was different, this was a date. He hadn’t been on a real date before. He had taken a girl to the cinema before but he didn’t count it as a date because his father had come alone as well as a chaperone. He bit his lip as he made his way up to Suga’s door and rang the bell. The door was flung open a few beats later by a lightly flushed Suga. 

“Hi!” Suga said breathlessly, shutting the door behind him and turning fully to face Daichi. They were going to see a film then have dinner. It was something they had done as friends so Daichi couldn’t understand why he was so worried that it would go wrong this time. Suga’s fingers brushed against Daichi’s and Daichi’s fingers brushed back. Was it alright to hold hand on a first date? Did Suga want to hold hands? Daichi wanted to hold hand, he wanted to hold hand a lot. Suga took a deep breath and took hold of Daichi’s palm. “Shall we go then?” Daichi nodded silently, he couldn’t get his brain to function enough to form words, Suga was holding his hand and it was amazing. Amazing in a, slightly too tight, slightly too hot and a little clammy king of way. It didn’t feel quite right. 

They walked silently, trying to get used to the feeling of holding hands. It wasn’t really working but neither of them wanted to let go, or at least neither wanted to be the first to let go. The film was good, but it didn’t feel like a date. Dinner was nice, but they had dinner there as friends all the time so it didn’t feel any different. Daichi had never felt more disheartened in all his life. Maybe he and Suga were only supposed to be friends after all. They walked home without holding hands, talking quietly, both saddened by the distinct lack of romantic spark. Everyone said first dates were supposed to be magical but that had been very mundane. They arrived back at Suga’s and stood in silence facing each other. 

“Umm.” Suga said, breaking the silence as he shifted his weight slightly. “That didn’t go how I expected it to.”

“No, it didn’t.” Daichi agreed. 

“So maybe, we should, you know, just stay friends?”

“Maybe. It’s just…” He paused and sighed in frustration. “I still want to kiss you.” Suga smiled slightly and blushed, lowering his gaze a little. 

“Well we should try then. If it doesn’t work then we’ll know for sure, and if it does then we can try another date maybe. We might just be a couple that doesn’t hold hands.” Daichi laughed leaning a little closer to Suga. Their lips touched, neither of them knew what they were doing but it was warm and nice. Daichi stepped a little closer his hands coming to rest of Suga’s hips just as Suga’s arms slid round Daichi’s neck. This was going much better than the hand holding. This felt good, really good. They broke apart, both flushed and smiling happily. “Another date, definitely another date.”

“Yes, definitely. We should work on the holding hands thing, it would be amazing if we could get that to feel as nice as kissing.” Suga nodded in agreement, his arms still round Daichi’s neck. They were both reluctant to break apart completely. “I’ll see you at school.”

“Yeah, text me when you get home, so I know you’re safe.”

“I will.” Daichi promised, pressing a quick kiss to Suga’s lips before pulling away and walking backwards towards the path. His eyes locked on Suga’s face. Not a bad date after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day behind! I'm sorry! It's also up on tumble (snowflakesunset) please leave me a prompt fort he final day of daisuga week.


End file.
